Project Summary: Biomarker Core The Biomarker Core is aligned to support the overall goals of the OADRC: To provide a structure and forum to foster and develop new and innovative research in brain aging and the dementias, and to facilitate collaborative research, scientific interactions, and data sharing transfer with other Alzheimer?s Disease Centers, the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center, the Alzheimer?s Disease Cooperative Study Unit, the Alzheimer?s Consortium Treatment Consortium, the National Centralized Repository for Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias, and many other relevant outside research groups. The mission of the OADRC?s Biomarker Core is to improve and maximize the quality and availability of biomarker samples and information for research. It is organized to support current research, and to anticipate future research requirements made possible by new knowledge and new technologies. The Specific Aims of the Biomarker Core are as follows: 1) To obtain and make available for research, biomarker specimens (DNA, plasma, and CSF) from OADRC subjects, including healthy control subjects, subjects with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and subjects with AD and other dementias. 2) To obtain and make available for research, biomarker data on OADRC subjects. This will include: a) apolipoprotein E (ApoE) genotype on all subjects, b) single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) profiles on select cohorts, c) genetic risk scores on select cohorts, and d) CSF Abeta, tau, and ptau values for OADRC subjects who donate CSF for research. 3) To foster collaborative research involving biomarkers and neurodegenerative disease. The areas of emphasis for the OADRC have been described in the overview as (a) Preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; (b) Markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; (c) Neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; (d) Novel testing of novel treatments; and (e) Improving education and sharing knowledge about dementia. These areas will be priorities for the Core to support in collaborative work. In addition, the OADRC recognizes a responsibility to support all NIH- funded and comparably peer-reviewed research whenever possible.